Various audio products exist in which an electro-acoustic transducer such as a speaker (also referred to herein as a receiver) is placed in the user's ear. For example, “in-the-ear” (also referred to as ear bud or concha style) headsets or headphones transmit sounds to the ear of the user by means of a small speaker sized to fit in the cavum concha in front of the ear canal. Conventional ear bud headsets position the speaker inside the cavum concha between the tragus and anti-tragus to establish placement and support on the ear.
Stereo headsets utilize both a left speaker capsule and a right speaker capsule. While certain prior art headsets utilize a two piece design, other designs utilize a cable between the two capsules worn behind the head and neck to create a single-piece headset. Many users find the single-piece implementation easier to handle and more convenient to transport. For example, the single-piece headset offers the advantage of not getting lost as easily as two smaller individual components. Furthermore, stabilization may be improved due to the nature of the design.
However, prior neckband designs may cause discomfort and annoyance in use. For example, prior neckband designs may rub against or bounce against the user head or neck. The neckband may get caught in clothing or otherwise annoy the user. Such annoyance may occur as the result of the user moving his or her head left/right or up/down. Discomfort and annoyances are particularly pronounced when the user is engaged in activities requiring movement, such as walking, running, cycling, working out at the gym, or any type of physical exercise.
Furthermore, bouncing of the neckband up and down and/or against the head and/or neck during these activities can disrupt the headset audio performance as the in-ear speakers may become destabilized and shift position. Furthermore, movement of the neckband may be transmitted to the headset microphone and output as audible noise. No user desires to feel the cable on their person, but would rather experience the audio unencumbered by the headsets presence.
In the prior art, some headsets use a clip on a flexible cable to address the bouncing concern. In some designs, a cinch is used on the cable, which creates a loop behind it which protrudes outward. Other designs utilize a complicated wire management system with plastic parts that allow the cable to be folded over itself, similar to an adjustable helmet strap. Still others provide a longer cable that drapes down to allow more flexibility in the design, though it can still be felt on the back and neck. However, these prior designs are complicated and undesirably require effort by the wearer to use.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for wearing audio devices.